


Enemies to... Enemies

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Cave-In, Enemies Working Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Requested on Tumblr: A drabble in which the character is forced to fight together with someone they hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies to... Enemies

They were trapped. Heavy rocks blocked their escape route, and the tunnel ahead led down into a dark abyss he really didn’t want to think about. He held his makeshift torch a little higher to study how high up the ceiling was. Admittedly the whole situation was made worse by the fact that he wasn’t alone.

Not that he preferred to  _be_ alone, but with the person scowling and nearly glaring a hole through his head standing next to him, he really would have thought the situation to be better by himself. He offered a shaky smile to the green haired boy that did nothing but glare all the more and took a deep breath of damp, cave air.

Luke was not a fan of enclosed spaced and the cave just kept going. Beyond the pile of rocks he was sure his friends were safe, though likely still fighting. The last thing he had expected was for the young God General to come flying in with fists and kicks swinging and set off the chain reaction that led them to being trapped. Some tactician.

“This is your fault,” Sync snapped, turning away to run his hands over the wall. In the flickering flames, Luke spotted the sweat beading on the back of Sync’s neck, the slight tremble in his hands. Even so - 

“I’m not the one who collapsed the cave,” Luke pointed out reasonably. “Besides, that doesn’t help us get out.”

“I could just kill you right now,” Sync pointed out with a short bark of a laugh. As he turned around, his eyes glinted, and green fire erupted in his hands. Luke stumbled a step back and collided with the wall behind him.

“Wouldn’t it be better to work together to escape?”

“So naive. There  _is_ no escape from here.” Menacing footsteps, one right after the other, and a face that split with a grin - almost a grimace - approaching too quickly with too much force.

“You’ll bring the whole cave down if you attack!” Luke said desperately, his hand falling to the hilt of his sword. “Besides, we’re not really so different! If we work together, maybe you’ll see that!”

“How many times are you going to repeat the same lies?” Sync hissed. Luke blocked the first strike, and the next, watching Sync’s growing fury in each of the attacks. “We are  _not_ the same! We don’t even fit into the same category!”

“We’re both replicas. We both want the Score to end,” Luke said, trying to remain reasonable. It grew harder and harder as each of Sync’s punches and kicks grew stronger. The cave rumbled its displeasure around them and groaned its exhaustion.

Dust rained down on them, and Sync’s eyes widened in surprise as the ceiling caved in. Luke tackled him just in time, the stones crushing the ground they had momentarily been fighting on. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw that his sword was trapped in place of the God General.

Sync stared at the rocks like he had never seen them before before slowly turning his gaze to Luke. He swiftly grabbed the other boy by the throat and shoved him into the wall, his face inches from Luke’s.

“ _This_ just proves how much of a naive fool you really are,” Sync hissed into his face. “No one in their right mind would save their enemy!”

“We don’t have to be enemies,” Luke choked out. He wrapped his hands around Sync’s wrist, his eyes dotting with stars. Somewhere to his side, the torch sputtered out, leaving them both in complete darkness.

Sync smacked him into the wall again, and those stars took over Luke’s vision completely. The redhead, dazed and quickly losing consciousness, blinked a few times and gasped for air around the thumbs pressing into his throat. His hands started to slip from Sync’s wrists.

Groans echoed in the tunnel leading in further, momentarily distracting Luke from his position, and he spotted what looked like glistening fur or scales.  _Monsters_ , he thought dimly.  _They must live here…_

Luke’s behind promptly met the ground, and he fell to the side, coughing and wheezing around the bruises. He shook where he lay and trembled, the stars retreating from his vision but leaving him still in the pitch darkness. Nearby he heard Sync’s voice as if through a long tube, swearing and berating himself, and Luke let a tiny smile appear on his lips. There was a brief, small  _boom_ nearby and Luke let his eyes slip closed.

“You better not be grinning,” Sync snapped. Luke forced himself to stay awake and blinked at the glowing figure standing a few feet in front of him. He flinched back when the clang of metal rang at his feet, and he slowly sat up to take in the damaged sword - his sword - laying there. Ahead Sync stood like a firefly, his skin pale under the green light, and Luke forced himself to his feet so he could stand next to the other boy.

“I’m still going to kill you.” 

Luke’s smile remained. “I know you’ll try.”

Sync snorted derisively.

“Maybe after this I can convince you - “

“No chance.”

The monsters were pounding the earth beneath them, making the cave shake and shiver. More dust fell from the ceiling, soon joined by small rocks that pelted their exposed heads. Sync stepped forward and Luke followed.

“What’s the plan?”

“Kill everything.”

Luke frowned. “We could just knock everything out.”

Sync rolled his eyes and leapt into the fray. Luke thought he heard Sync snap ‘Naive fool’ again, but as the nearest monster’s fangs collided with his sword, he no longer thought about it. He just acted.

And, if in the near future, they both survived, he was all the more determined to convince Sync that maybe they really weren’t so different.


End file.
